My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,117 and the references cited in the file of the application which matured into this patent, show forms of mailing envelopes, but the envelopes can only be used as mailing envelopes, but do not show a coin card and computer in the form of a slide and slide card made from one piece of cardboard in which the slide card gives information of numismatic value or other information regarding the coins or other articles carried by the coin card.
My prior application Ser. No. 368,469 filed Apr. 14, 1982 shows a one-piece carton and billboard type of slide chart in which the slide chart may suspend the carton on a display board for sales purposes, with no suggestion of coin cards and the cooperation of a slide chart type of computer with the coins in the coin slots of coin cards, in which the coin cards and computer type of slide card are coordinated to give valuable information concerning the coins in the coin slots.